1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method of semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly, to a method of separating multiple semiconductor dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of electronic devices, ranging from microprocessors to light-emitting diode (LED) structures, are typically formed in relatively large numbers as die on semiconductor wafer substrates. After formation, the devices must be separated for final packaging, typically via mechanical saw, “scribing and break,” or laser. Conventionally, the backside of the wafer substrates is flat, and in order to separate the die, one must cut through a relatively thick substrate. Cutting through a thicker substrate generally takes more time and energy than cutting through a thinner substrate and is sometimes not possible if the substrate comprises thick metal layers that cause gumming of the saw blade or requires excessive laser energy, thereby damaging the die and lowering the manufacturing yield. However, if the substrate is made too thin, handling the delicate substrate without damage to the die may be problematic.
Furthermore in many cases, the devices must be placed on some type of structure for final assembly, such as a tape allowing manipulation of the devices by a machine, such as a robot used in automated assembly. Due to the delicate nature of the unpackaged devices, handling the devices in preparation of separation or during the separation process presents a challenge.
Accordingly, what is needed is a process to efficiently and carefully separate dies.